User talk:TheAdmiester
Welcome "Proof" Modded lobbies do not count. This wiki is for official content only. smurfy (coms) 04:06, April 17, 2015 (UTC) AI spawn (i.e. non-player owned) DLC vehicles do not spawn in Online in PS4 or PC. Player-owned, unlocked DLC vehicles will get the same message at LSC. This is the first thing we test for in GTA Online after every title update. smurfy (coms) 04:37, April 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm probably going to be really unhelpful here, but I can't prove or deny your theory yet, as my copy of GTA V will not play on my laptop. Sorry. SJWalker (talk) 22:11, April 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't have it on Xbox One either, or any console for that matter. To be honest, I wouldn't know if your photos were modified or not as they look pretty convincing to me, but I'd possibly ask a couple of other admins who've played the game and see what they think. Sorry to mess you around like this. SJWalker (talk) 22:33, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, I have just signed on. Let me explain/rebut some points you have made 1st of all... *PS4/XB1 has been modded already - DukeODeath online anyone? Last stealth patch intruduced the instantly exploding online Duke o Death (look it up) *PC version has already been modded. *I'm not suggesting the photos were modified, but there is no reliable evidence to suggest to me that my (and my son's) 100s of hours of logged game time with not 1 single DLC vehicle naturally spawning is anything other than normal. *I can replicate your photos in 5 minutes flat, even on PS3 - Player 1 in their DLC vehicle, Player 2 driving alongside them. Player 1 leaves the lobby. Their character converts instantly to NPC and their car is still there. Player 2 takes photo/screenshot of DLC vehicle with no player 1 icon on map. I'd be happy to be conclusively proved wrong here but frankly it's probably only going to happen by seeing it with my own eyes now that the Editor makes it so easy to manipulate video evidence. smurfy (coms) 22:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) : I just reminded myself that I have been on the other side of one of these arguments before and I know it's frustrating. My own comments actually comes back to bite me in the ass here, when I say things like "pictures of x proves existence over absence of pictures of x" and "just because you never see it doesn't mean it doesn't happen for other players". Personally, I'm still 99.99% positive that Rockstar have not scripted any DLC vehicles to spawn online in PS3, PS4 or PC versions that I play, but I'm comfortable allowing the change to the page, I'm reverting my undo now. smurfy (coms) 23:42, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Talk pages This had better have been an accident. Removing other peoples messages from other peoples talk pages is not a good idea. smurfy (coms) 01:01, April 18, 2015 (UTC) : Ok, I figured it was probably an accident which is why the above message wasn't an official Warning. smurfy (coms) 01:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC)